jumeau jumelle haine ou amour ?
by vampiregirl94400
Summary: des nouvllle arrive a ouran mais il se trouver que se son des jumelle comment va reagire les jumeau ? a vous de voir en lisant


POV Lindsay

Salut le monde moi s'est lindsay Tsuki vous savez la fille du grand avocat americain george Mancroford oui je n'ai pas le nom de mon père mais celui de ma chère mère Matsuri Tsuki enfaite pour tout vous dire je suis née d'une union entre un americain et une japonaise alor voila pourquoi je m'appelle lindsay un jolie prenom Americain et j'ai aussi une jumelle du nom de Alicia jolie nom Francais que mes parent on choisis parse que il ne voulait pas avoir un prenom japonais mais il son choisis qu'on porterait le nom le famille de notre mère pour avoir de chaque une chose americaine et une autre japonaise mais bon Tsuki presque personne s'en fous notre prénom et très remarquer au japon s'est vraie que un nom americain et francais s'est zarb bref je vous les dit j'ai une jumelle Alicia nous somme pareille a par avec quelque detail Alicia s'habille en noir et est très froide avec les autre mais elle peu etre attachante quand vous la connaisez bien avec moi elle est gentil est pas froide du tout bon, aujourd'hui s'est notre premier jour a "ouran" un lycée japonais . Ma soeur et moi avons remarquer que la robe des fille son ignoble et très demodez et dire que s'est leur uniforme bon alors notre père a demandée au directeur si on pouvait porter NOS vetement se qu'il accepta heursement , nous somme devant l'entrée apres avoir frenchis la porte du lycée TOUT le monde nous regarder s'est vraie que deux jeune fille lycéen du lycée ouran sans leur uniforme tradionelle et de + nous somme habiller comme sa :

Alicia

robe de Alicia:

/components/comvirtuemart/shopimage/product/b660bc2ff76289743219bdb73723509e.jpg

Lindsay:

Mini jupe : /vignettes/IDA ROSEt.jpg

T'Shirt/shop/products/thumb/USR75/151455.jpg

s'est bizard ...

une fille: tu a vu les fille la-bas

une autre fille: ouai elle est habiller de drole facon

la fille: oui elle son l'air d'être nouvelle ici

l' autre fille: s'est peu être a cause de sa que elle s'habille comme sa

la fille: surment

l' autre fille: en tout cas se que est sur s'est quelle son très jollie

la fille: oui je dois l'avouer et elle se resemble beaucoup

l' autre fille: oui s'st vraie on dirait quelle son ...

la fille: jumelle

l' autre fille: des jumelle dans ouran

la fille: comme les jumeau hitachiin

l'autre fille: oui sa va être exitant

la fille: mais tu croix que les jumeau auron le ma concurance a cause de l'arriver de s'est fille ?

l'autre fille: peu être

la fille: ou peu être pas

Coter des jumelle

moi: olala se lycée est jolie mais leur uniforme est vraiment horible

Alicia: et même pas une seul touche de noir

moi: et meme pas une petite de bleu

Alicia: tout le monde nous regarde

moi: laisse sa il ne se rende pas compte que leur uniforme est vraiment horible

Alicia: ouai il vons bien le decouvrir un jour

moi: un jour ... peu être

Alicia: j'espère que leur court de chant son correcte

moi: ouai moi aussi

Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit mais Alicia et moi adorons ls cours de chant nous avons toujour de bonne note dans cette matière nous savons jouer du piano et nous chantont desus et quand nous chantont nou ssavons aussi faire les coeur se qui nous donne de bon point pour s'est cours .

Alicia: bon il faut chercher le putain de directeur de cette école

moi: on va pas s'incruster dans les classe sans que les prof nous connaise

Alicia: et pourquoi sa ?

moi: ba eu enfaite

Alicia: pas la peine de t'espiquer j'avais comprit rigole

moi: tu ve deja emmerder les autre sourie jusqu'au oreille

Alicia: sa me tenterais beaucoup sourie aussi jusqu'au oreille

moi: on commencera alors quand il aura quelqu'un s'interesant

Alicia; sa marche

moi:

Donc nous cherchons le bureau d udirecteur nous ne demandons a personne pour nous demander une service s'est être faible alor nous cherchon jusqu'a que nous trouvons et la on est comment dir e... perdue

moi: T.T on s'est pa sou on est

Alicia: mais non

moi: mais si T.T

Alicia; mais non

moi: mai si T.T

Alicia: bon t'arrête de pleurée

moi: j'y arrive pas T.T

Alicia; goute d'eau deriere la tête

moi: hey regrade il a une autre porte la

Alicia; faite que se sois celle la parse que la j esuis epuisée

Alicia ouvri la porte mais au lieu de vois le directeur comme nous le voulon 7 garcon apparu dont un assie.

les 7 garcon: Bienvenus

moi et Alicia: s'est quoi cette emmerde --

tamaki: je ne l'ai connais pas s'est fille

kyoya: normale a se que je sais se sont 2 nouvelle Alicia et Lindsay Tsuki

tamaki: a bien w alor bienvenue dans le lycée ouran deux chose son necessaire pour entrée dans l'academie ouran

Alicia et moi: s'est bon on connait la chansons --

Hikaru et Kaoru: vous ête jumelle ?

moi et Alicia: ba biensurs qu'on est jumelle --

honey: des jumelle , des nouvelle , des hirondelle

Tamaki: et bien instalez vous s'est votre premiere fois alor on portera notre intrention + sur vous

moi et Alicia: sens facon nous on ve seulment trouver le bureau du directeur

Honey: oooo je voulez que vous mangiez un gateau avec moi

moi: du gateau et a la quoi

honey: ichigo

moi: va vers honey il est ou ton gateau alor

Alicia: s'est pas vraie LLindsay tu aime toujour autant le gateau a la fraise

honey: lui donne une part de gateau

moi: merci aurevoir s'en vas ves Alicia

honey: MOUINN je voulai sle mangez avec toi T.T

moi: cose toujour

Alicia: tu ma fait peur sur le moment

moi: je sais je sais

Tamaki: alor que dite vous qu'on vous raconpagne chez le directeur

Alicia et moi : sans facon

Tamaki: mais si mais si mais si Hikaru Kaoru aller si avec s'est jeune fille

moi: et le blong on te connait pas tu nous agraise s'est quoi se manque de delicatesse

Tamaki: deja aller voir des fille

Alicia; grrrrrrrrr il me soul

Hikaru et Kaoru: bon alors on y va

moi: deja partie devant eu ainsi que Alicia

Hikaru: désagréable s'est fille

Kaoru: ouai

Hikaru: bon je me charge de celle qui porte la jupe et toi celle en noir

Kaoru: ok

Cotee moi et Hikaru

Hikaru; tu vien d'ou parse que lindsay au japon sa ne s'entend pas souvent

moi: et bien en faite mon père est americain alor voila

Hikaru: pourquoi tu vien etudier au japon

moi: j'ai deja etudier en amerique alor voir mes resultat au japon été tentan

Hikaru: ta soeur est gothique a se que j'ai vu

moi: oui mais il ne faut pas se fier a sa elle est tres gentille si tu la connais

Hikaru: s'est sa que vous difirencie non ?

Moi: oui se seul detail nous difirencie et vous s'est vos meche ?

Hikaru: a se qu'on dit

moi: il parait aussi que vous ête des fauteur de trouble ici et d'ailleur au collège aussi

Hikaru; s'est une rumeur

moi: et se que vous faite devant vo cliente nous on appelle sa pas amour faternel mais des relation homo

Hikaru: quoi

moi: tu est sourt ou lourd

Hikaru; aucun des deux

moi: tuestsourdpuisquetuarienentendu (elle dit sa vite)

Hikaru: hein ?

moi: deux

Jikaru: troix

moi:continue sans moi

hikaru: tu m'enerve

moi: nan sans blague

Hikaru: s'est la et aurevoir ùil s'en vaù

moi: s'est sa bon debara

Coter Alicia et Kaoru

Kaoru pense: toh le silence de mort regarde Alicia

Alicia: le relarque tu ve ma tofe

Kaoru: nan sans facon

Alicia: s'est bien de toute facon elle sera pas encore develloper

Silence de mort

Kaoru: s'est la aurevoir sen va aussi jusqua qu'il croise Hikaru

Hikaru: cette fille est vraiment desagreable

Kaoru cette fille la peu te lancer un vraie froid

Hikaru: elle se resemblle ...

Kaoru: mais si differente

Hikaru: je l'aime pas

Kaoru: moi aussi

Hikaru: il a une seul place de jumeau ici et s'est nous


End file.
